The Truth Behind These Bruises
by almost.writer
Summary: I tugged gently at the sleeve that covered the secrets that colored my arms underneath. Ever since my mother had passed, my father never stopped drinking. He focused all his anger on me leaving discolored spots to decorate my arms. The scab-like strokes around my wrist were my own doing. Somehow, hurting myself just helps me learn my lesson. Whatever I'm supposed to be learning.
1. Chapter 1

[Lucy POV]

I tugged gently at the sleeve that covered the secrets that colored my arms underneath. Ever since my mother had passed, my father never stopped drinking. He focused all his anger on me leaving discolored spots to decorate my arms. The scab-like strokes around my wrist were my own doing. Somehow, punishing myself with more pain helps me learn my lesson. Whatever I am supposed to be learning.

The teacher had been droning on for what seemed like forever. No matter what I tried, I couldn't hear her through the water that was slowly drowning me. My thoughts drifted to last night. My father had come home, drunk as usual. I had been working on the same question for about forty five minutes. He glanced over my shoulder at the paper noticing the blank answer sheet.

He slammed my head onto the table yelling, "You're so dumb! Just answer the dumb question already!" He then pushed me to the floor and began kicking me in the abdomen. "How did I end up having you as my child?" He yelled kicking with every syllable he pronounced. He then threw his empty beer bottle to the ground. As soon as it came in contact with the floor, it shattered. "Clean this up." He muttered as he stomped up the stairs. I lay on the floor gripping my side as silent tears fell down my cheeks and onto the floor. I swept the glass off the floor and dumped the shards in the trash. I then heard a whimper come from under the giant sofa in our living room.

I smiled sadly and shuffled over to the sofa. I laid down on the ground and peered under the couch at my little brother. "What's the matter, Andy?" I asked gently placing my hand over his. "I-I'm scared of daddy." Andy mumbled. His face was buried into his other arm as he cried. "Oh Andy. There's nothing to be frightened of..." I lied, "Daddy won't hurt you... and if he tries, I'll protect you." I smiled urging him to move from under the furniture.

The truth was... I was scared too. I was scared that my father would hurt me worse than ever before. Or even worse... hurt Andy. "You will?" He asked. He looked over at me with his pink, puffy eyes. "Promise." I promised knowing I would never break that promise. If my father ever touched Andy the way he did me, I would kill him. Andy smiled and crawled out from under the couch to eat dinner and head off to bed.

After I tucked Andy into bed, I padded back down the stairs to finish the rest of my homework. I sighed as I glanced over the books stacked in a neat pile on the table. Each held a different subject that I had to master in order to graduate this upcoming year. _I don't think I'll be here for that long._ I thought to myself as I bit down on my chewed up pencil and began working.

When I arrived at school the next day, I was immediately greeted by my friend when I was getting out of my car.

"Lucy! I missed you!" Levy shouted running over to me giving me a big hug. I winced trying to cover the pain. "I-It was only the weekend, Levy." She backed away holding my bruised shoulders that were covered by a sweatshirt. "Are you okay? You seem... hurt." She asked examining me as if I were one of her specimens. "I'm fine!" I reassured her. I then plastered a fake smile on my face. She still seemed suspicious, but released it when she someone coming up behind me.

"Luce!" A familiar voice yelled. The boy grabbed at my waist as he swept me off my feet sending my abdomen into excruciating pain. I yelped as my hands naturally grabbed at his arms in attempt to pry them off my waist.

He immediately set me down and turned me around. "Luce? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Natsu rushed looking me over the same way Levy did. _Crap!_ "No, no, no. You just... surprised me!" I smiled weakly still gripping at my sides. "Are you sure? You sounded as if you were in pain." He questioned. "I'm fine!" I lied. The rest of the group had arrived and had watched the whole thing go down.

"Are you sure Lucy? It did seem you were in pain." Erza asked as the rest agreed. _Oh, well, this is just great._ "No really, it's nothing!"

Just then the ten minute bell rang warning us to get in the building. _Thank goodness! Talk about saved by the bell!_ "Don't think you're getting out of this. We are talking about this at lunch." Erza declared which sent a chill down my spine. _I can't let them find out! I would be so embarrassed! No one would like me! Well, it's not like anyone likes me as it is._ I sighed as I realized the ugly truth about my life.

I dropped my things onto the desk and ignored all of Levy's questions about what was up with me. I felt everyone's gaze burning holes into the back of my head as I stared straight ahead.

 _I can't let them find out about my father abusing me. I guess today's the day I end this sorry life of mine._ I looked down in disappointment. I honestly didn't want to leave all my friends and Andy behind. Especially Andy. _Oh god. I need to get Andy out of there before I do it._ I sighed searching my brain for some idea to get this all done today by lunch. Just thinking about Andy by himself in my father's custody brought tears to my eyes. My father might start hurting him. I can't let that happen.

I decided I would leave a note to my friends explaining everything and to take Andy far away from my father's clutches. I need them to protect him when I'm gone.

I scribbled down the note trying to hide it from Levy to prevent her from reading it. I didn't want them to learn about anything about my life until I was gone. It would make it easy and we wouldn't have to get help from the government. I don't need to waste anyone else's time on my life.

After first hour, I walked slowly to my locker to hide the note. I then realized that I had no clue how to access the roof. Which is where I had planned to jump. _Shoot!_ I thought as I stomped on my foot. I slammed the locker closed and noticed Gajeel on his phone a few lockers down. "Hey Gajeel, do you know where the stairs to the roof are?" I asked as innocent as I could be. "Ugh, just down the hallway from here to your right. Why?" He muttered looking up at me. _Shoot! I'm such an idiot!_ "Oh, um, I-I have a-a..." I searched my brain for a reason why I would need to be on the roof. "...I have an egg drop for science and we were to meet on the roof."I blurted out saying the first thing that popped into my brain. "Oh, okay. I guess..." He mumbled tossing his phone back in the locker and walking away. I sighed, relieved he didn't push the subject any further.

Lunch quickly approached. My heart got faster each minute it drew closer. I knew this was the only way out. I then smiled. The pain is going to be gone soon. I won't have to live with myself anymore. I won't have to worry about anyone finding out about my secrets. I would be...free.


	2. Chapter 2

[Natsu POV]

Lucy had been acting weird all day. She was moody and had an extremely hurt look on her face. But every time I brought it up she would reply "It's nothing really." But that didn't dust off my suspicions.

I looked around the small lunch room for the familiar blonde. But she was nowhere to be found. I sat down with the other members of our group. "Have you guys seen Lucy?" I asked still searching around the room. "No she hasn't shown up to lunch today." Erza responded. She took a small fork and pecked at the strawberry cake in front of her. I hummed trying to think of where she could be.

"Do you guys think she has been acting weird today?" I asked. "Yeah she's been all emotional. It's kinda freaking me out." Levy sighed. "Yeah, she asked me earlier where the stairs to the roof were. I gave her the directions and asked her why, but she said she has an egg drop in science. Who in the world has an egg drop in this weather?" Gajeel muttered. I thought for a moment.

 _Why would she want to know where the stairs to the..._ "Oh no." I mumbled. I jumped out of my seat and sprinted to the hallway that held the stairs. _That's why she's been acting weird! She's going to kill herself!_ She had seemed down for the longest time, and she would always try to put a smile on her face, but I could see right through it. Something just wasn't right, and this was my last piece of evidence.

My chest heaved. My heart raced. My muscles burned, but I didn't stop running. I had to reach her before she killed herself. I burst through the roof doors to find Lucy standing on the edge of the building.

"Luce!" I yelled out. I couldn't lose her not now, not ever. "Natsu! What are you doing here?" She yelled as she stared straight into my soul.

"You're not supposed to be here. You weren't supposed to know...how did you find me?" She cried. Her figure was shaking violently in the freezing weather. Snow had began to fall and wasn't helping the fight for warmth.

"Lucy," I pleaded, "please don't do this! I need you... we need you!" She was the only thing that distracted me from my father's disappearance. She was the person who introduced me to her friends. Then her friends became my friends. It was as if I had a second family, or a real one for that matter. And she was the one who made it all possible for me.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I don't want to leave, but it's the only way in which I can be safe from... him." She choked out, tears streaming down her soft face. She turned around, ready to fall to her doom.

I couldn't take it. I darted towards her and gripped her waist as hard as I could. I yanked her back into my arms. She screamed and kicked but I didn't loosen my grip. "Let go of me! Natsu!" She yelled over and over. I set her on the ground securing my arms around her shoulders to make sure she wouldn't get away.

She turned around and pushed me away from her. "Why did you do that? You're ruining my chance of being free!" She screamed attempting to run back to the edge.

"Because if I let you jump, I would never be able to forgive myself!" I yelled back, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to me. Tears had began to fall from my eyes as I stared at her. I pulled her to me holding her as close as I could. "I can't just let you go!" I whispered. "No! No! No! No!"She screamed beating my back with every sound she made. I took the punches, knowing that this pain would be better than any pain I would feel from her had stopped hitting my back and had now sunk down into my lap, but I never let go.

The snow fell softly around us, completely opposing the madness we just went through. Lucy had stopped crying and now lay limp in my lap. She was sleeping. I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around her. Carefully making sure she didn't awake. I then lifted her up and hugged her in my arms securing her head in the crook of my neck and wrapping her legs around my waist.

I then noticed a note in the back pocket on her skinny jeans. I tensed up noticing that was probably the note she was going to leave to us. I pulled it out of her pocket and shoved it into my own to read later.

With that I carried her down the stairs where my friends waited wondering what the hell just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

[Lucy POV]

I awoke to seven faces hanging above me, all with worried looks on their faces. "What happened?" I mumbled.

"Lucy you're awake! Thank goodness you didn't get hurt!" Levy smiled pulling me off my back. I sat up to find myself in an unfamiliar bedroom. "W-Where am I?" I stuttered. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Natsu's arms after he pulled me off the edge of the roof.

"You're at my place." Natsu spoke holding my hand. He sat on the floor next to the bed gripping my hand. I yanked my hand away from him causing him to slump down in disappointment.

"Why did you do that? I was going to be free! I was going to be away from…" I didn't know if they had read the note or not. Wait did they look at my arms? I began to panic when I felt a warmth draped around me.

"Because we couldn't lose you." Natsu whispered. He shook as he sighed as I felt a warm breath of air rush past my ear. Tears brimmed my eyes as I pulled my legs close to me. I curled my head into my knees as I tried to hide the tears.

"Oh Lucy! Why won't you ever tell us about your feelings? Your thoughts? We can help you through whatever you're going through! You just have to tell us!" Juvia comforted as the rest of the group agreed.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm fine now. I don't know what was going through my head. I'll tell you guys if anything happens." I lied. That's all I did then. I just lied and lied and lied. I lied about my family. I lied about the bruises that ran up and down my arms and legs. I lied about how I'm fine when I'm not. But if I told them everything, it would just end up to be a giant mess that would end in my friends leaving my side, and I would be alone, trying to fight the pain I go home to each night.

Everyone sighed. They could probably see straight through my lies, but they didn't try and push it.

"Lucy, we know you're not okay. People just don't go try and kill themselves, but if you don't want to talk about it, we won't force you. Just know that we are always open to talk to you. You don't have to hide anything from us." Erza groaned taking Jellal's hand and turning to leave. Everyone else said their goodbyes and left. Natsu tightened his grip before releasing me from the embrace. I started to leave, but Natsu stopped me.

"No, I don't want you leaving. I-I just don't want you to leave just to go and kill yourself." Natsu stuttered. I thought for a moment. "My brother! I have to go get him! I can't leave him home….alone." I shouted rushing to the door.

"No!" Natsu yelled throwing himself in front of the door. "But you don't understand! Natsu, I need to get my brother! I can't leave him there! He'll get….hurt!" I yelled. I tried to shove him out of the way, but he didn't budge one bit. He contemplated me leaving to get my brother.

"Natsu, I'm begging you….please." I whispered. I placed my head on his chest feeling the tears beginning to form again.

"Okay, but I'm going with you." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back and lifted my head. I smiled at his mercy.

"There's the smile I've looking for." He smiled back opening the door and throwing a coat of his around me. I blushed in response as I joined him outside.

"Come on, Andy! We are going to go spend a few nights at a friend of mine's house! It'll be fun!"I smiled. "We aren't going to see daddy?" I cringed at the way he still called that man 'daddy', but I never told Andy to call him anything else.

"Yeah! You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep! I packed my toothbrush, too!" I smiled at his response. He's so young and cute. It's almost impossible to believe his father would ever abuse him.

"Alright! Let's go." I grabbed my bag that I packed in less than five minutes and rushed Andy out the door to Natsu's waiting car.

"Hi Andy! I'm Natsu, Lucy's friend. I'm gonna be taking care of you guys, okay?" Natsu beamed as I got into the car.

"Natsu's your boyfriend?" Andy asked innocently.

"No, Andy. He's j-just my friend." I stuttered blushing at Andy's response. Natsu just laughed at the question.

"You know what Andy, I think we are going to get along just fine!" Natsu giggled with a light blush.

"Really?" Andy smiled.

"Really."

"You wanna hear the song I learned today in music?" Andy chimed. I hadn't seen him this happy since before mom got sick.

"That's okay Natsu, you don't have to-" I started but Natsu interrupted.

"Of course I do!" Natsu grinned.

Andy smiled and began singing. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G…" Andy sang as Natsu drove down the road. I sat marveling at how good Natsu was with kids. With every verse Andy sang, Natsu smiled into the rear-view mirror. "...next time won't you sing with me!" Andy finished with the biggest grin on his face.

"Well I think I will! Let's sing it together! You too, Luce!" Natsu laughed beginning the song again. Andy and I giggled before joining in.

That was probably the best car ride I had ever ridden. Andy was happy, and….so was I. When we reached Natsu's home, I looked back to find Andy sound asleep.

"I'll wake him up to go inside." I stated, but Natsu swept Andy out of the seat and began carrying him into the house.

"I got him Luce." Natsu whispered shooting a smile my way. I blushed and smiled back walking up the stairs to Natsu's apartment.

I watched as Natsu laid Andy down on the bed as if he were a porcelain doll. I smiled watching from the door frame. Natsu tucked him in and looked over to me. I worded the words 'thank you' and smiled once more. He grinned and turned out the light and turned on a night light he had found in a box in the bedroom.

"Has anyone told you you are amazing with children, because you are!" I remarked plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Oh, thanks!" He smiled. He then pulled out the homework from the school day. Crap. I forgot, I have homework. My smile drifted away as I thought about the late night I had ahead of me.

"What's wrong, Luce?"

"I just forgot I have a ton of homework….plus the classes I missed because of…."

"Oh, I can help you if you want." Natsu smiled scooting over closer to me.

"I don't understand any of this though. I don't want you to stay up trying to help me!"

"Luce. It's fine! I'll survive and you gotta know at least some of this." Natsu pulled out the algebra binder first. I stared at the first question. My mind, blank. I began to nibble at my pencil, but nothing came to mind. I glanced over to Natsu who had already finished the first five problems in the time I was thinking.

He glanced back over causing me to revert my focus back to the paper in front of me. "So first you take the coefficient…." He then explained to me how to do the whole problem and helped me on a few others. Then we moved to the next subject.

Time flew quickly and by the time I finished the last problem it was already four-thirty in the morning.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I kept you up! I'm just really stupid and…" I stammered bringing my hands to head.

"It's fine, really. You're not stupid you just struggle with some of the classes, but I do too." He smiled. I smiled pulling my hands slowly down.

Suddenly Natsu's face went taut with a brooding expression. He yanked my arm towards him pushing the sleeve up, revealing the discolored wounds and cuts that decorated my arms. He then pulled my other arm to reveal the same thing. He was no longer happy, it seemed to be a look of sympathy, worry, confusion, and anger.

"Lucy! Who did this to you?" He asked looking up at me. My heart dropped to my feet as I yanked my arms away and pulled down the sleeves to conceal the wounds once more.

"No one! I'm just…just…just-"

"Is someone abusing you or not?!" He yelled with the most serious expression painting his face. He had grabbed my arms and pulled them back towards him to try and keep my focus. I trembled.

"I-I'm j-j-just c-clumsy." I cried. I hung my head to hide my weakness.

"No, Luce. That's not it. I just know it. Is it your father?"

I stopped at his words. I shot my head up questioning what I heard.

"Is it?" He asked once more. He read the note. The note explaining everything. No! No! No! This cannot be happening right now! No! No! No!

"You read it…" I muttered. His face suddenly softened as he gently embraced me.

"No, no, no…" I mumbled, tears falling, heart aching. "Why did you have to read it? Why did I write it? Now everything is ruined. I'm not safe. I'm going to die. No one's going to like me. Everyone's going to think I'm a freak." I ranted on and on. Natsu just sat there listening. "I'm not safe! I'm going to die!" I screamed into his shirt. I choked causing more tears to run down my saturated face. "No Luce. You're not going to die. I'm going to protect you! I will make sure you're are safe, away from him."

I suddenly felt a sharp feeling in my heart for what seemed like half a second long. But it wasn't a feeling of sadness, anger, or hate. It felt like happiness, security, and….love.

 **A/N: Alright guys... I'm so sorry, but I've been struggling with this technology. Sorry about the last 2 chapter 3's... I didn't mean for it to screw up twice. I hope this actually works this time and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell of a sharp coulonge. But it didn't smell bad, it smelled good, like a boyfriend kind of coulonge. I opened my eyes to find myself in what seemed to be Natsu's bedroom. But there was no Natsu in sight.

I pulled the covers off of my body. I was somehow changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. _Natsu…_

I looked down to find multiple bandages and mini ice packs wrapped around my arms and legs. _Oh Natsu…_ I smiled realizing what he had done for me.

I shuffled to the open living area to find Natsu sprawled out on the couch with a thin blanket and pillow. I bent over and whispered in his ear 'thank you'. I stood up to find a smirk plastered on his face. I giggled before deciding to make him breakfast as a small gift of my gratitude.

I finished the pancakes just as Natsu began to stir out of his slumber.

"Hey sleepyhead! I made breakfast as token of my gratitude for all you've done for Andy and me." Natsu smirked while his eyes remained closed. "Smells delicious!" He exclaimed. He forced himself up. I looked up at him. He stood stretching, displaying his muscles as he looked out the window at the bright blue sky. I blushed as I brought my focus back down to the dishes I was washing. I moved back over to the pans that still held the baking pancakes.

Natsu shuffled into the kitchen running his hands through his salmon hair. He peeked over my shoulder and smiled at the meal I was preparing.

"I'll go wake up Andy." He called going to Andy's room. "By the way," he began as I looked over to him, "I made sure I didn't see anything you probably wouldn't want me to see." He nodded in my direction. I smirked at him. "Mhm, sure!" I teased giggling at his blush. "Well geez next time I'll leave you to sleep in the most uncomfortable clothes ever!" He laughed going back to his original intent.

Andy came running into the kitchen laughing as hard as he could trying to hide behind me. "Andy? What's going on?" I asked worried.

"The Natsu Monster's going to get me!" He screamed. I looked over to find Natsu creeping closer and closer to me. I giggled as I stepped to the side that way Natsu had an open shot at attacking the little boy. I smiled as Natsu attacked lifting Andy into the air claiming him as his 'prey'. I almost peed my pants. I was laughing so hard. Then Natsu grabbed me by the waist and lifted me over his shoulder. I squealed as I hung over his shoulder.

"Now I have both of you!" Natsu roared stomping around the apartment.

"Natsu! Natsu! Stop I'm gonna pee my pants!" I warned through a fit of giggles. He placed me down as I immediately dropped to the floor. I couldn't stand I was laughing so hard.

"Luce! You okay?"

"I'm just fine!" I laughed gripping at my sides in pain.

"Bye, Andy! Have a great day at school!" Natsu shouted out the window waving at the blonde haired boy. Andy looked back and smiled before dashing into the school.

"Natsu, to be honest, this is the happiest Andy has been since my mother passed." I smiled weakly. Memories of my mother rushed back to me like a tidal wave.

My smile faded away as I remembered the first day my father hit me. It was the day we buried my mother six feet under. I was crying on the living room lounge we owned looking through some old photo albums. Snapshots of happy moments in time decorated the pages from top to bottom. Moments that my mother was apart of. Moments that will never happen again in the same way because she's gone.

My father shuffled up to me. He bore two large holes into the top of my head as I trembled staring at the pictures.

"I miss her…" I whispered in a raspy voice. Suddenly, he snatched the album out of my reach.

"What are you doing?" I cried attempting to bring the books back to me, but it was hopeless. He wasn't going to give them back.

He stared down at the books long and hard. The silence in the room grew heavy as if it were fog.

"We cannot dwell on the past. We must forget what has been lost and move on." He hissed sternly. Then in the blink of an eye, he threw the album carelessly into the fire we had across the room.

"No!" I screamed. I sprinted to the books aid to try and salvage what could be saved. I heard quick footsteps come up from behind me. Fear rose in my heart as he kicked me in the stomach.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked. A terror-stricken look plastered on my face. I searched his features for a possible reason he would want to hurt me. I searched for the old man I used to know. The man who laughed, not yelled. Who cried with tears of joy, not anger. Who protected, not harmed the people he loved. But his face said it all. That man was gone. Just like mom.

He kicked me once more starting another terror wave roll over me. Then he left as if nothing had happened.

Now that I think about it, I get quite angry at my mother for leaving us. Not only did she take her presence, light, and love away from us, she also took the man I knew as my dad. For that, I can never forgive my mother completely for dying. But I also knew she had no control over my father. So I had no one but to blame but myself. There's no real reason for the blame to be put on me. There's just no one else to take it, so I do.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. I snapped to attention falling from the clouds of memories that had blocked my mind.

"Yeah?" I mumbled confused about the question he probably just asked while I spaced out.

"I said….do you just want to skip school today? We could hang out, talk, sleep…"

I stared at him blankly. _Skip school? That actually sounds nice, but… dad would kill me._

"My dad would kill me." I replied. Natsu scoffed at the mention of my father.

"But you're in my house now. You don't have to listen to your dad as long as you're with me. I'll protect you no matter what." He sighed but it slowly grew into a smile.

My heart fluttered at his words. _Protect… me? Why would he do that?_ I quickly forgot the question. I smiled, "Really? Then yeah, skipping sounds like a good idea." I frowned at the last part. Whenever I go back to my house, my father is literally going to kill me.

"Hey," Natsu tapped on my shoulder causing me to look up. "Don't worry," he smiled, "I've got you. Nothing is going to happen to you or your brother as long as you're with me." I smiled back at his reassuring comment. My cheeks warmed. I figured I was blushing so I snapped my head around to stare out the window.

Natsu pulled up into what seemed to be a coffee shop parking lot. I perked up out of my light doze. I shifted my gaze to Natsu. He smiled, "Good morning sleepy head!" I giggled at his comment.

"Hey! I made you breakfast this morning!" I complained sarcastically.

"Well… well… you got me." He surrendered throwing his hands up.

"Anyway, I thought we were going back to the apartment to catch some Zs," I confronted confused.

"Well, before that, I want to talk to you… if that's okay with you?"

I raised my eyebrow in question. _Why would he want to talk?_ I mean I revealed everything last night. I have nothing else to hide. Well….that's a lie.

"Plus it seems that the only way I can keep you awake long enough is to bribe you to drink some caffeine." He laughed.

I laughed in response, "You don't have to bribe me. Buying the drinks would be enough for me."

He smiled flashing his wallet with another questioning look. I nodded unbuckling my seat belt. As I passed the waiting boy on the sidewalk, he draped his arm around my shoulders. I felt a pang of security run down my spine. I smiled as we walked inside.

"So…" he began. I knew what he wanted to talk about it, but I didn't want to. Just thinking about it leaves a sour taste in my mouth. It's just too painful to think about.

He seemed to notice the painful look in my eye because he immediately changed the mood of the room.

"So, what's you're favorite color?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow in question. The subject literally came out of nowhere. "What? I've never asked before and friends know each other's favorite colors right?"

I still stared at him shocked. _He's literally a child._

"Pink." I stated blandly stirring the coffee in front of me.

"Wow," he began sarcastically, "very original." I stepped on his foot under the table. "What's yours then?" I smiled as he acted as if he was comforting his 'hurting' foot.

He smirked and looked to be deep in thought. He hummed as he thought of his answer. "Come on! We don't got all day." I giggled.

"Yellow." He smiled. I frowned. "Who likes yellow?"

"Who likes pink?"

"Well maybe I like pink for another reason other than being a typical girl."

"Well then maybe I have a different reason too."

"Touche…" I smirked. "My turn."

"What is your favorite… book?" I smirked. I knew Natsu so well that I knew he has never read a book in his life. I remember in the eighth grade we had to read _The Diary of Anne Frank_ , and he lost the book around six times before actually reading it. Well, before he read two words and threw the book away. You could imagine the number of F's he got and the money he had to pay the library.

"Hey! That's not fair! You know that I hate reading!" He whined softly tapping on my foot. I blushed at the tapping, but suppressed it before replying.

"Well then you better come up with the name of a book in the next five seconds." I giggled. "5… 4…"

"Wait! That's not fair…"

"3… 2…"

"Umm… _Charlene's Web_!" He shouted causing some glares to be shot towards us from other people in the cafe, but we didn't care.

" _Charlene's Web_?" I laughed. "That's not even a book!"

"But I could've sworn the teacher read that to us in like first grade!"

"Do you mean _Charlotte's Web_?" I was laughing so hard. He actually pulled a book name from memory… almost. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. I stopped laughing feeling the blood rise to my cheeks.

"What's yours?" He asked. His foot rest on top of mine now making my heart burn.

"Well, I think I don't have a favorite. I've read so many they would probably all blend together. But I guess if I had to choose, I'd choose my novel even though it's really bad." I replied with a blush. I just revealed one secret of mine without even thinking. I guess I just feel so free around Natsu that I can tell him anything.

"Wait, you're writing a novel?" Natsu perked at the mention of me writing a novel.

I sighed, "Dangit. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Why not?"

"Well," I looked into his onyx eyes, "well, I just, it's not that great and I just don't tell people that I'm writing a novel because I just know they'll think I'm a weirdo."

He frowned at my comment.

"Well, I don't think it's weird! I think it's pretty cool! You can get paid a lot when you publish those things." He laughed seeming to be staring off into space.

"No one would want to read mine." I mumbled.

"What? Of course people would want to read your book! Heck, I would **love** to read your book! That's saying something!"

"Really?" I blushed. I couldn't help all the blushing my heart was on fire from his foot on mine and he wouldn't stop saying all these extremely nice comments. I wasn't used to it. I was so used to being insulted instead of complimented. It's a change I had to get used to.

"Of course! I can't wait. What's it about?"

I opened my mouth as in to say something, but nothing came out. _I can't tell him. He'll know everything. But I feel so comfortable talking to him though. I feel stuck between a rock and a hard place. Why is this so hard?_

"I-I… T-That's for you to find out when you read it." I said out of the blue. It's not like I'm actually going to publish it.

"How long do I have to wait?" Natsu looked excited… to read… a book… my book.

"Why are you so excited? You know I said **novel** , right?" He shrugged in reply. He didn't care enough, or he still didn't understand.

"Well I don't even know if I'll publish it. It's just something I can mourn with. Something I can write down my feelings and what is happening in my life." _Shoot! I did it again!_

"Mourn? Did something ha-"

"U-uh I-I just l-lost m-my pet gold… uh… fish." I stammered out.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Natsu looked down. _He actually believed that? He is literally so dense._

"It's… nothing…" I replied in a confused tone.

The mourning part is more of myself pouring out my feelings about my mother's death. It hasn't exactly left me in the best shape which is why I mostly began the book. Then everything else that has happened just ended up falling into the book too. It helps me cope with what I'm thinking. It's kinda sad that Natsu couldn't see through me. _Maybe I've built wall so tall, that people outside can't see inside. They can only see the wall that blocks all the hurt inside._

"Wait, you said it has things that happen in your life. Does that mean I'm in it?" His face lit up like a lightbulb. I pulled myself from my thoughts.

I actually hadn't written in the book for a long while. It was just always the same things happening each day. There was no point to writing the same things down. But I hadn't realized the new situation I was in. _I need to start writing again._

"Actually, I was just about to write you into it." I giggled with a smile pointed at Natsu.

"I'm actually in a book! This is so cool! Even though I don't read books, but it's still so cool!"

I laughed at his ecstatic response. It seems that there is nothing that can get Natsu down for even a moment. He's just a really happy guy and nothing can bring him down. I admire that about him.

Natsu and I ended up spending what felt like the rest of the day at the cafe. We shared more things about ourselves, but I made sure not to reveal anything I would regret later. When I finally looked over to the clock, I almost choked on my drink.

"We gotta go get Austin!" I yelled gathering all of my things. By the time Natsu responded I was halfway out the door. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I laughed, "No, you did forget."

We rushed to the school just as the students were walking out. I saw Austin walking out staring at the ground. His hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets and his face was buried in his collar. A baseball cap that I didn't recognize shadowed his face from view. He looked up just enough to see Natsu's car before he shifted his gaze back to the ground.

"What's the matter, Austin?" I asked as he climbed into the car. He shook his head with no response.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Natsu tried, but Austin just ignored him. _Weird,_ I thought, _if anything, he would respond to Natsu and I._

It was a quiet ride home. The only sound that filled the car was the sound of the talk show probably about football on the radio. I sighed. Something was up with Austin, but he wasn't sharing.

When we arrived back at Natsu's apartment, Austin immediately ran to his room, slamming the door shut before we could question his behavior.

After a while, a knock came to the door. Natsu opened it and greeted the familiar raven-haired boy.

"Whaddup?" Gray slurred.

"What do you want?" Natsu groaned. Well, I never said it was a nice greeting.

"What? I can't come by and drop off your homework because you decided to ditch today?" Gray pushed past Natsu. He finally noticed my presence with a questioning look. "Why is Lucy here?"

Natsu shut the door. "Thanks for the homework," Natsu snarled, flicking Gray in the ear, "and Lucy is here because I don't want her to be living on her own."

"Yeah right, it's only because you li-" Gray began but was interrupted by a pillow flying into his face. "Why'd you do that, flame-brain?" Gray yelled throwing the pillow back at Natsu.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled. A slight blush decorated his face. Gray groaned in anger before turning his attention to me.

"Anyway, I don't have your homework, but I can tell Erza to bring it over here to you since you're staying… here." I rolled my eyes at his comment. I knew they were already getting underneath each other's skin.

"Would you guys stop fighting for once? It's really annoying." I muttered. That's when Austin came out of his room.

"Who the heck is that?" Gray seemed genuinely surprised that two other people could survive in Natsu's home.

"That's Austin, my brother." I looked over to Austin as he walked around with the baseball cap still on his head. "Austin, where did you get the cap?" I asked going to pull the cap off. Austin quickly dropped out of my reach and ran back towards his room. "Austin! Come back!" I yelled beating on the door.

"I'll go talk to him." Natsu smiled. He opened the door and shut it behind him. I walked back over to the couch and plopped down.

"Lucy," Gray began, "you know that everyone is worried about you right?" I shifted my eyes to floor. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "We all care about you a lot! Especially Na-" He stopped. He seemed to be thinking about if he should say the name or not.

"Yeah," Lucy mumbled with a small grin. "I just can't feel it. Like, I know people care about me, but… it… it seems the pain numbs all other feelings away from my heart and just tortures me… over a-and over a-again." A tear slipped down her face.

"Everyone cares about you! Don't forget it! Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, me, and definitely Natsu! We're always here for you, and we won't ever leave. Not even when you try to shut us out. We're going to but back into your life because we all care about you. Nothing will ever change that." Gray comforted. Lucy smiled and whispered a small 'thank you' just as the door to Austin's room slammed open.

Natsu came out of the room carrying Austin at his side. Austin was kicking and screaming, "Let me go! Leave me alone!"

Natsu then sat the boy down on the seat across from the couch. I immediately noticed the dark purple and blue ring around his eye. "Austin! What happened?" I inspected his eye as if he had a broken arm.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were being bullied?" Natsu spat with crossed arms over his chest. Silence filled the room. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at Austin's teary eyes. Gray placed a folder of papers on the couch.

"I'm just gonna leave. See you guys tomorrow." Gray left leaving us in the silent room.

"Austin, why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Sympathy filled my voice as I felt tears already gathering into the corner of my eyes again.

"I didn't want you worrying about me. You already had to deal with dad, and… and I just didn't want to be another problem for you." Tears streamed down the little boy's face as he spoke. Natsu kneeled down beside me and placed his hand on Austin's knee.

"You don't ever have to worry about me. Okay? No matter what I'll be fine," I lied, "you will always be more important than what… dad does to me. Okay? Always tell me if someone is bothering you 'cause you know what?"

"What?"

"I'll pop them in the nose." I smiled. The comment made Austin laugh.

"I will too, and then you can!" Natsu yelled pretending he was punching someone, but instead of an invisible person, he ended up hitting the wall. We all laughed at his miscalculation in space that he had to throw one.

"Thanks Lucy and Natsu," Austin smiled, "Lucy I need your help on my homework." He jumped up and ran to his room to get his homework.

I smiled at Natsu who was now crawling to the couch to get the folder of homework. Then it hit me. Natsu is the only one living here. _Why is he living all alone?_

I opened my mouth to ask him why he would possibly be living alone, but I was interrupted by my little brother coming back into the room.

 **A/N: Hello! I just wanted to thank you guys for all the nice comments. I love when I get nice feedback from my readers! Also, I appreciate when you guys leave corrections/advice on my writing. It allows me to grow as an author and I love it! Someone had asked who my favorite character from Fairy Tail is and I'd have to say Natsu Dragneel. (Yes, I'm cliche lol) Once again, thanks for the feedback and hope you like the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Hola! Thanks for catching my mistake. I went back and fixed it and hopefully fixed it for this chapter and the rest to come... thanks for the support and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Two hours passed in the blink of an eye. Andy finished his homework and was now watching TV on the couch. Natsu was in the kitchen explaining the Pythagorean Theorem to me as I did my homework. Natsu ended up giving me his papers saying that he would rather stay up and do homework than for me to wait for Erza to arrive and cause me to stay up. While he explained, he also cooked dinner.

"Why would anybody need this and why does it have to be so confusing?" I whined helplessly. Natsu smiled leaning over the counter.

"Look, Luce," he began, "so this whole shape can be broken into triangles if you can find the hypotenuse, you can find the measurements for the rest."

"Still useless." I laughed. He laughed and then went back to cooking. A knock came from the door causing everyone to perk at its sound.

"I'll get it!" Andy yelled running for the door. "Who are you?" he asked to whomever was on the other side of the door.

"I'm Erza. Who might you be?" The voice explained as Natsu then jumped over the what seemed to be a tiny counter now to reach the door.

"Thanks Erza!" Natsu smiled taking the folder from the scarlet-haired girl. Erza pushed the door open. Her eyes jolted around the room in search of something. Her eyes landed on me and her face immediately softened with sympathy.

"Thank god you're alright!" She choked wrapping her arms around my body. Her death-grip began to suffocate me as I tried to find a way to breathe. "Don't ever try and pull a trick like that ever again!" She squeezed harder crushing my back.

"Y...es… ma'am…" I squealed. She finally released the hug and sent me into an all-out war to try and keep from going unconscious. I smiled at the teary-eyed redhead as she pat Natsu on the shoulder. He smiled and closed the door behind her.

"The spaghetti!" Natsu screamed suddenly, scaring the daylights out of me. He jumped over the counter again and pulled the pot off the stove so fast some of the boiling water ended up falling onto his foot. He yelped in pain and dropped the pan on the floor which then tipped over and landed on the same foot. He screamed again and lifted the pan off the floor luckily able to salvage the pasta.

"Are you okay?" I questioned. I dropped everything and ran to the limping boy. He winced in pain as he sauntered around as if he just stubbed his toe. "No?" He whined falling to the floor.

"Andy can you watch Natsu for a second and make sure he doesn't get up." I quickly ran back into the kitchen and placed the pan in the sink and grabbed a large bandage. I came back to Natsu and aided him to stand. "Natsu, don't you dare step on that foot." I warned. He looked worried as he hopped to the bathroom.

I turned the dial on the bathtub to cold and placed his foot under the freezing water. He winced when his foot touched the water. "Stop acting like a baby." I laughed as he glared at me.

"Andy can you go get me some of that gel that I put on your burn that one time." I asked in which Andy nodded and ran off soon returning with the gel. "Thank you Andy! Now off to bed." I commanded.

"But-"

"No but's"

"Fine." He surrendered. He walked out of the bathroom and when I heard the door shut, I turned back to Natsu.

"So, do you do this for a hobby?" I asked sarcastically. I couldn't help but make fun of his clumsiness.

"What? Drop pasta on my foot or take in helpless girls to aid me with my problems?" He fired back with a smirk.

"Both."

"Well, the pasta, yes. Girls, not so much." I laughed at his admittance to his clumsiness. I then took the bandage I had found and wrapped it around the burnt areas. I felt a slight blush on my face as I went to bend down and kiss it, but I suppressed the habit and looked away.

"What was that?" He questioned leaning forward towards me. I looked back at him. His face was only centimeters away from mine and I had the weirdest desire to close the gap between us.

"I-It was n-nothing." _Ugh stupid stutter._

"Are you sure… Luce? It sounds like something!" He pressed taking note of the blush that

embellished my cheeks.

"You're horrible Natsu Dragneel! I was about to kiss it out of habit from Andy's injuries." I yelled pushing his lips with my fingers away from mine. I stood and walked out of the bathroom with a fire on my face.

"Wait!" Natsu moaned. Suddenly I heard a loud thump and remembered that Natsu won't be able to walk for tonight. I groaned and went back into the bathroom to find Natsu on his stomach with his chin resting on the ground. His eyes were begging for help. I smiled and helped the pinkette up off the floor and into the living room.

"So go on and… kiss the foot." Natsu smirked throwing his foot in the air towards my face.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not kissing your foot!" I yelled slapping at his foot causing him to yelp in pain.

"Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Do you know how stinky your feet are?"

"Touche."

I flopped down on the couch with both folders in hand. I handed one to Natsu and went back to the question I was on. Then, out of nowhere, I just wanted to ask Natsu about his family. I glanced at him. He had his knees towards me as he laid on his back and was working on the problems. His face was buried in his scarf as if it were cold in the room.

"Natsu?" I began, grabbing his attention, "Why do you live alone?"

He stared at me for a second. I sudden feeling of guilt shot through my stomach as I realized he probably didn't want to tell me. "Sor-" I started but was cut off.

"My parents abandoned me when I was 15. I lived with Gray for a year before I moved out to live on my own." His sad face diverted his gaze away from mine.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I know how it feels for someone you love to walk out on you." I explained. _Shoot, how do I keep telling him?_

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Luce," his gaze was now dead serious on mine, "tell me."

I sighed. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't tell him. Telling him would come out to ruin my father's reputation, business, and social standing, and I can't do that to him.

"I-I… well, m-my mom died when I was 10, and ever since then… my father has… taken his anger out on me… hints the bruises. He blames me for her death and I guess I did kill my mother. It was my fault and now I can't even forgive myself. That's why… why," tears slipped down my cheeks, "why I cut myself and tried to kill myself that way I don't feel this pain anymore. So so I don't f-feel this guilt anymore-" My voice shattered under all the pressure. I subconsciously brought my hands to my face to hide tears. I slowly curled into a ball scooting farther and farther from Natsu, but I was stopped.

I felt warmth surround me. His arms had wrapped around my body. I could feel his trembling as he cried sympathetically. I wrapped my arms around and hid my face in his shirt. He pulled me closer as my hands grew into fists holding his shirt. I was so tired. I was so tired of holding this guilt. Tired of holding all this pain. But when I'm with Natsu, I feel as if he's trying to carry it with me and help me out from under it. I feel like I'm free from everything when I'm with him.

We stayed there for what seemed like forever. Neither of us wanting to move. But we did have to move eventually. Natsu pulled back and placed his warm, soft hands on my cheeks. His lips, centimeters away from mine. I felt like kissing him, but I held myself back. He wiped the tears away and placed his forehead on mine. My heart beat made a quick melody inside my body.

"Luce," he whispered, causing my heart to leap into my throat, "I-I… I t-think I-I'm…" His stuttering worried me. I pulled back and moved away from him again. _What did I do this time?_ I glance over to the clock and notice how late it was. "Oh would you look at the time! It's time for me to go to bed. Probably you too! So go on and go to bed I'll see you in the morning." I blurted out quickly. Natsu gave me a dumbfounded look that made him look adorable. _What?! He isn't cute! Stop thinking that way!_ I screamed in my head.

"Luce, you can have my bedroom I don't mind. I can sleep out here." I shook my head at his words. "No I'm not making you sleep out here again. It's your house so you can sleep in your bedroom."

He frowned at my stubbornness. He then got up from the couch and moved slowly to his bedroom. When he reached the door, he looked back and smiled a 'goodnight' and went to bed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Why do I feel this way when he's around me? What is wrong with me?_ I pulled the thin blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over me. I stared at the ceiling until sleep overtook me.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu POV

I pushed myself off the bed and creeped into the living room. Lucy lay on the couch shivering under the thin blanket. I smiled at how perfect she looked when she slept. I crept over to the front of the couch and stealthily picked her up like a child. I walked her into my bedroom and slowly placed her on the bed where I was originally laying. I bent over and kissed her forehead before climbing in behind her.

After a while, I heard some moans and shifting of the bed. I peek over my shoulder to see Lucy crying. "No, no, no, no, no leave him alone!" She groaned, pulling her fingers to her face. "Natsu! No leave Natsu alone! He didn't do anything!" She cried. I flipped over and comforted the sleeping girl. "Hey, hey, it's okay I'm right here." I whispered into her ear. Her cries subsided and she grew motionless. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and my legs around hers. "I'll always be here." I whispered once more before kissing her on the cheek. I wanted to protect her from any evil that could possibly come her way. I didn't want her to get hurt because in that moment, she was mine, and I wanted to keep it that way.

 **a/n: Alright... I'm sorry... this is the smallest chapter in the whole thing I swear! Hope you enjoyed! (◕‿◕✿)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heyo! Sorry for the long wait... it's been a while and I know it's annoying for me to disrupt your reading of the story or whatever but most of you are probably not reading this... thanks to the people who do! I feel like this is a shorter chapter but at the same time I don't think that, but that's your choice on what you think of it?! Hope you enjoy and will update again soon... hopefully!**

My eyes shot open. I was laying in Natsu's bed again. _I told him I didn't want him sleeping on the…_

I noticed an arm wrapped around my body. I felt a soft breath tickle my neck. I froze. I peeked over my shoulder to find Natsu draped over me. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

I tried to escape his grasp but failed miserably. _My father is really going to kill me now._ "Natsu! Let go!" I whimper trying to release his clasp around me. "Natsu! Please!" I beg. I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want my father to hurt him. I don't want him to get too close to me. I hear Natsu moan and he tightens his grip. "Natsu, wake up!" I yell kicking him in the legs.

I feel him let go and I jump out of the bed. I run to Andy's room and begin packing my bags. "Andy, wake up. We need to go." I urge the little boy. _We need to go now before anything else that I'll regret happens._

"Why are we leaving?" Andy groans. "Because Natsu has been nice to us long enough, okay?" I felt like crying. _Natsu has been so kind to us… I wish we didn't have to leave… especially like this._ Andy finally gets up and packs his bag still half asleep. While he's packing, I go into the bathroom to grab our necessities.

I fill a bag with all of our belongings and look up into the mirror to find Natsu standing behind me. "Luce, I'm sorry…" he croaks. My heart drops in pity. Tears brim my eyes. "N-No… I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry we have to leave." I mutter. I don't want to leave. My heart is begging me not to leave, but I must. He comes closer and wraps his arms around my shoulders. My heart burns in desire to stay there forever, but I can't let him get hurt. "Then stay…" he whispers.

"No! Natsu, you don't understand!" I shout breaking his grip around me. "If I stay, you'll get hurt, and I can't let that happen. You're already in enough danger as it is with me around. I can't bare to see you get hurt because of me." I push him out of the way and run to Andy's bedroom. I grab the boy by the hand and throw my bag over my shoulder. We walk out to the living room. I slam the door open and begin walking out. My heart begged for me to turn around, but I ignored the pain just like I've always done.

If I stay, my father will come find us. If I stay, there's no telling what my father will do to Natsu. If I stay, Natsu will get hurt, and I won't be able to live with myself if that happens.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled but I kept walking. Andy right beside me in tears. I myself felt like crying, but I knew better. "I'm sorry, Natsu…" I whisper before walking away.

We reach our home. Our broken home. The home I've been dreading the day I went with Natsu. The home that I never wanted to come back to, but here I am. I squeeze Andy's hand. "I'm scared Lucy," Andy sniffled. "Me too," I replied, "but always remember… I'll protect you." A single tear streaked my face as we drew close to the door of the home. My heart grew faster with each step we took closer to it. I raised my hand to the door and knocked.

Silence. Then footsteps drawing close to the door. It opened to reveal my father. His yellow stained eyes were sunken in and had dark circles under them. His skin came off as a yellow tint, the effects of long-term drinking. He had a beer bottle in one hand and looked at me like I was a stranger.

"Where the hell were you?" He slurred. I stood in fear, nonrespondent. "Alright if you aren't going to answer…" he yanked Andy and I into the dim house. Inside, he dragged us into the living room and threw us to the ground. "So when are you going to tell me where you've been?" He shouted into the empty house. Andy whimpered in fear. I didn't want to turn Natsu in. I couldn't. That would be the worst thing I could possibly do to someone. My father moved over to Andy and picked him up by his hair. "Where were you, boy?!" He yelled in his face. Andy cried in response.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled at the man holding Andy. The man dropped my brother and turned to me. "Did you say something?" he asked moving closer to me. "Y-Yes." I stuttered, trying to sound as strong as I could be. His face grew close to mine. His breath smelled of alcohol. "Oh, Lucy. What have I always taught you?" I cringed at the stench that filled my lungs. "I've always taught to shut your mouth when I'm talking to other people!" He yelled. He took his hand and struck me across the face and stood up. He took his beer bottle and hit me in the head with it. It shattered on impact. Glass flew into my eyes, mouth, and skin. Blood painted my face as I tried to cough the glass out of my mouth. I look back up at the man just to be hit in the head with a chair.

I gasped for breath as he hit me with the chair one, two, three more times. I could hear the screams coming from Andy. I laid their, begging to live through this. The man threw the chair across the room. I looked back up at him. He straddled me with what looked like a knife in his right hand. He held my arms above my head and caressed my skin with the blade.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, little Lucy?" He smirked. I cringed at the nickname given to me when I was young. Then a knock came to the door. My father looked at the door in worry before looking back down at me then Andy. "If you two make even just the slightest noise, I will slit your throats." He threatened going to the door, knife still in hand.

"Where's Lucy and Andy?" A familiar voice yelled. "I haven't seen them since three days ago." My father lied. He sounded so calm and at ease. "Listen punk, I know you've been hurting them and I swear if you laid one finger on them…" then there was silence. Grunts could be heard from the other room. Then something or someone collapsed. My heart pounded against the cage in my chest. I held my breath as I could hear fast footsteps coming closer and closer. Natsu came running into the room.

"Oh my god, Luce!" He yelled cradling me in his arms. My head was heavy and my vision was blurring, but I held onto consciousness with a death grip. "Natsu, I'm so sorry…" I choked out. My body ached and my head was numb. Natsu pulled out his phone and began dialing a number.

I looked up behind Natsu to find my father with a bat. "Natsu look out!" I forced myself up feeling every muscle in my body move with intense pain. I pushed Natsu out of the way just before the bat could come into contact with his head. Instead, it hit mine. I hit the floor with a great jolt pulsing through my body starting from my head. "Luce!" Natsu screamed, but I my vision blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu POV

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at the drunk man that Lucy called her father. I stood up and punched the man causing him to fall back. I sat there and punched him over and over and over again. My knuckles became bloody and bruised till I finally stopped. The man was out cold.

I turn my attention back to Lucy. Her blonde hair and face were stained with blood. Glass shards stuck out of her arms and head. I felt my heart throb at the sight. I crept closer to her and picked her up. "Come on, Luce. Stay with me please." I begged. I can't come close to losing her again. "Andy! Where are you?" I yelled. The boy came running from a nearby hallway. "Go get as many blankets as you can find and come get in my car." I instructed lifting the seemingly lifeless Lucy off the floor. Andy nodded and ran off. I rushed out to the car and sat Lucy down in the passenger seat. Andy came running out from the house with three large blankets.

I wrapped the girl in the blankets knowing she lost a lot of blood and she would need as much warmth as possible. I put the pedal to the ground and drove to the hospital as fast I could not caring if I would get a ticket.

I carried Lucy in the doors of the hospital. Blood covered my white shirt and my face. I brought her to the front desk. "Please, help. S-She was hurt. I need your help. Please get some help. She needs help right away." I frantically spit out. Tears streamed freely out of my eyes as the desk attendants eyes grew wide in shock. Moments later, doctors swooped her out my arms and placed her on a stretcher. "I'm sorry sir, family only." They said pushing the makeshift bed away. They took her and her brother through some large white doors leaving me… alone.

I collapsed onto my knees and pounded at the ground in anger. _Why her? Why did it have to be her?_

 **A/N: I'm so sorry! Not really, but that's what you probably wanted to hear. Will update soon! It** **will** **be a longer chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: PLEASE READ:**

 **So I have two parts to this story. I'm going to post the first and say that it's 'Part 1' and then post the other and call it 'Part 2'. Also, once I'm done with this book, I'm thinking I could write a sequel but instead have it be based around Natsu's story and further addition onto what happens after this book. If you guys would like that, you can just leave a review/comment or message me through private messaging.**

 **Thank you for reading this and enjoy the rest of this book!**

 **-B**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 1:**

[Lucy POV]

" _Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Watch this!" I yelled towards the blonde woman on the park bench. I was on a swing slowly going higher and higher with each kick. At last, I reached the highest peak and jumped. I landed on my feet and smiled at my mother. She smiled back and waved me to come over. I walked over to her and sat down on the bench next to her._

" _I've missed you so much, Lucy." She cried, hugging me. I smiled at the familiar embrace, replying, "I missed you, too."_

" _There's so many people I want you to meet. So many things I want you to see! There's so much to do!" She smiled as she pulled away and grabbed my hand and running across the park._

 _I remembered how much fun we had together before she died and now, we could be together again. A single tear escaped as we ran all over the beautiful world that will now be my home. I hate leaving all my friends and family behind, especially Natsu. I loved him so much and I still do and I wish it could have all worked out perfectly, but I will wait for him and everyone else. I haven't seen them for the last time, and I can't wait for them to come join me and my mother._


	11. Chapter 11

**(Still Part 1)**

[Natsu POV]

I look up from the floor to see a nurse coming closer to me. She had a sincere look in her eye and weak smile on her face.

"No, no, no, no…" I repeated over and over. _No! This can't be real!_ I stood before her and she looked up at me, her smile gone. She shook her head before dropping her gaze.

The world around me slowed. I dropped to my knees. Tears crawled down my face. My heart shattered. The only good thing in my life was now nothing but a memory. Her physical presence no longer existing. My body trembled as the thoughts and memories of her rushed through my brain. I screamed from the pain that filled my heart. Nothing could match the pain I feel now. She left me, all alone.

Rain gently fell on the umbrellas that surrounded the small area. I didn't hold one. I stood in the rain, allowing it to soak me. I didn't care. The only thing that I truly cared about now laid in the casket before me, slowly being lowered into the ground. Although, I couldn't cry. I had no more tears, they had all left me, like her.

Andy stood beside me in tears. I kneeled down and pulled him close to me. He has no more family to go to when he needs it. I know how he feels. I grab the little boy in my grasp and carry him away from the grave.

I glance back one more time. I see a glowing figure with blonde hair and beautiful chocolate eyes with a white lace dress. She smiles at me. I smile back as one tear falls. I nod my head before turning back and walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hola! So this is part 2 and I think you'll like it! Yay happy people all around! Um... I realized there was space for confusion in the last part. We began in the hospital with Natsu (he took her to the hospital and was currently waiting) (it's also explained more in this part). Then maybe after two paragraphs it moves to a graveyard. That's a time skip and I had forgotten to put something in to indicate that. Sorry about that I hopefully went back and fixed it. Also, when Lucy is with her mom, she is younger hints the 'mommy's' and things like that. Now onto part 2! (Btw they are both supposed to start out the same way)**

 **Part 2:**

[Lucy POV]

" _Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Watch this!" I yelled towards the blonde woman on the park bench. I was on a swing slowly going higher and higher with each kick. At last, I reached the highest peak and jumped. I landed on my feet and smiled at my mother. She smiled back and waved me to come over. I walked over to her and sat down on the bench next to her._

" _Oh Lucy, you are so beautiful and you've grown so much!" She smiled hugging me. I smiled at the familiar embrace. When she pulled back, tears lined the sides of her cheeks. "What's wrong Mommy?" I asked._

" _Oh Lucy," she whispered, "you shouldn't be here, it's too early for you. You have so many people who care about you back home. People like Natsu and Andy and all of your friends. They love you and don't want to see you in pain." I'd began weeping too._

" _B-But Mommy, I… I don't want to leave you again. I don't want you to leave me!" I cried._

" _Sweetie, you'll see me again one day, I promise, but right now, you need to go back and tell the people who you love that you love them… okay?" She hugged me one last time before the bright surroundings began to fade. "I love you, Lucy. Goodbye." With that the world around me disappeared…_

I could hear voices around me but they all slurred together. I couldn't make out the words they were saying. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Weakness overpowered my will.

A sharp pain came to my head and I felt like screaming out but nothing came. Another and another, they came like bullets and sent more and more pain through my skull. I wanted to cry out but I was prisoner in my own body.

The pain finally stopped coming and there was a loud shuffling of noises then abrupt silence. I became very bored. There was nothing but silence for a long time. I began trying to open my eyes or move my fingers but nothing but a tingling feeling came. I tried over and over again with no success. I gave up and began thinking of where I could possibly be.

A low mumbling killed the silence. I shifted all of my focus onto the voice to try and figure out what they were saying.

"Hey, Luce… it's Natsu." _Natsu?! Where are you? Why can't I move? I'm so glad to hear your voice!_

"How you doin? Everyone's wondering when you're gonna wake up. I am too. I hope it's not long…" _Wake up? What's wrong with me?_

"... I have so much to tell you. I guess I could just tell you now. Well… lets see… um Andy is okay. He ended up only getting few scratches, nothing major. Um… you're dad was arrested and his trial's going to be when you wake up that way you can attest to his crimes. You're okay, thank God. I mean if you weren't I'd probably kill myself, but even now I feel horrible that I didn't protect you and now-" He stopped speaking. I could hear soft sobs and sharp breaths. I wanted to reach out and tell him 'it's okay' and that 'I'm fine' but I couldn't break loose from the bond that was holding me. I wanted to hold him and comfort him.

"Now… you're in a comma… and now I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself for letting you do this to yourself." My heart ached in pain. _A comma? For how long? I need to see him. I need to tell him everything is alright._ I urged my eyes to open. _Come on! Just open already!_

"Oh god, Luce, why did you have to be so kind and and perfect and selfless…" he cried on. "You know what the worst part is? Luce, I… I think I'm in love with you, but the chances of you waking up from this comma are so small it just tears me apart. So out of all of this madness, please for the love of God, please wake up. Just do that one thing for me… wake up. Please just wake up." Natsu grabbed my hand and was now squeezing it. My concentration broke. _I need to reach him._ I began concentrating on my words. _If I can say one word, just one word_ …

Natsu let go of my hand and began walking out of the room. _Come on Lucy! Now or never!_

"Na… tsu…"

He stopped, turned, and stared.

 _Again! Again!_

"Natsu." I was doing it. I was speaking to him.

"Luce?" My hearing was coming back. I could hear a light beeping sound that began to escalate. The feeling in my legs began to come back.

"Natsu!" I said with power. The numbness in my arms began to fade. I moved my fingers and then my arms.

"Luce!" He was now next to me gripping my hand again. _I'm so close! Come on!_ I urged my eyes to open. "I know you can do it Luce. Now, wake up."

My eyes shot open.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sad to say, but this is where our story ends. Thank you all for reading my story and I love you all for the support and help on fixing issues etc. This will be a longer chapter and I'm sorry about the last few chapters being sad and small, sooo... I tried to make this one longer and more happy! I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter of The Truth Behind These Bruises. Once again, I'm thinking about making a sequel. If you think that could be something you're interested in, leave a review or something and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

A bright light sent pain into my skull. I groaned shutting my eyes once again. I peeked out to avoid more pain. I look down my body to find Natsu bent over crying with my hand still in his. When Natsu looked up at me, he immediately fell to his knees. I smiled at his tears and pulled him into a hug. Natsu trembled in my arms and I too did in his.

"I love you, too." I whispered into his ear. Natsu pulled back just far enough to kiss my chapped lips. I melted into his arms and wanted to stay like that forever.

We finally broke away for breath. Our chests lightly heaved.

"I missed you so much." Natsu whispered. "I know you did." I smirked causing me to get another kiss. This time it was more lighthearted and didn't last long.

Suddenly, the door opened. We heard a few gasps and shrieks. I looked to the door to see Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, and Jellal.

"Lucy! You're awake!" Levy screamed, pouncing on top of me. I winced but muffled it just glad to be loved. Erza called down the hallway for Andy and he came running into the room.

"Lucy! I missed you so much!" Andy cried. He began jumping up and down in joy. I laughed at his response and pulled him onto the bed next to me and held him close.

"I missed you too, Andy." I whispered. Tears of joy stung the edges of my eyes. They soon all swarmed around me for their own hugs. I was ecstatic to see them again. After everything I had been through, they all stood by my side.

Everyone began sharing how much they missed me and how glad they were that I was still okay. But we were interrupted.

"Bunny Girl is alive!" Gajeel yelled. Levy rolled her eyes in response.

"Ya! We know you doofus!" Levy yelled as Gajeel placed his elbow on her head. I giggled at the two and their adorable acts.

"Why hello Lucy! It looks like you are doing well." Another voice claimed. A older woman walked in with a big smile. She wore a white coat signifying her to be a doctor.

"Yeah! I guess so!" I smiled. She smiled back and brought her focus to her small clipboard in her hand.

"Well it looks like we won't be able to release you from the hospital quite yet. We still need to run tests to make sure you won't have any future problems. So maybe three days at the most, okay?" The doctor informed. _Three more days of being in a hospital? I can do that_.

"Great." I smiled. The doctor smiled one last time before walking out of the room. Everyone immediately went back to our previous conversation.

"Alright, Lucy. We better be heading out. We wish we could stay for the night, but we have plans." Erza stated while pulling Jellal's arm into her grasp.

"Same here." Levy said apologetically as Gajeel placed his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Juvia wants to know if Gray-sama wants to go out too!" Juvia asked gripping onto Gray. Gray did not look amused.

"Fine! But only because this is the thousandth time you've asked and it's getting annoying!" Gray complained but I could see the slight blush on his cheeks.

I can't believe they all somehow hooked up while I was sleeping. _Was I really out that long?_

"Oh, it's fine, really guys. You guys are going on dates," I grinned, "finally…" I muttered.

"What was that last part?" Erza asked.

"Nothing!" I blurted out.

I looked down at Andy. He was out. I smiled and looked up at the group.

The pairs filed out the room, leaving Natsu and I alone with the exception of a sleeping Andy. I sighed in response to their departure. Natsu smiled.

"What's the matter?" He grinned. I smeared my hands across my eyes in attempt to wipe away the stress.

"Nothing really. But did you know that just talking to people can be so exhausting? I've never felt more tired in my life!" I complained sarcastically. Natsu gently picked up Andy and set him on the small couch that held him perfectly. Natsu then draped his jacket over the little boy.

"So you feel like doing the typical hospital fun." Natsu mumbled with a smirk. I frowned at the question. _What does he mean by 'typical hospital fun'?_

We flew down the hallway, making papers on the walls fly up and nurses to jump out of the way. My sides ached from laughing so hard. My hair fluttered behind me as I was pushed through the halls. Natsu was laughing and hollering to nurses and patients to get out of the way. He pushed me faster and faster on the wheel chair. I cheered and closed my eyes feeling the soft wind brush past my cheeks.

The ride came to a stop and Natsu rushed me into my hospital room where we sprawled across the bed and gripped our sides to keep them from exploding. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes.

Natsu then sat up and pushed me back on the bed and laid down next to me. He then reached to the side of the bed and flipped on a switch. The bed began jittering as the massager kicked in.

"I didn't know these had one of these!" I laughed. My voice was shaking from the jostling.

Natsu then attempted to nod his head. Then he began humming. The bed shook his voice and made him sound like a kid in a massage chair. I mimicked him as we then began singing songs that we knew.

Natsu reached for the remote that laid on the bedside table. He pressed down a button which brought the TV to life. We found a movie and began watching it. The massage bed still hummed as we yelled at the TV in complaints. The bed eventually came to a halt and the movie ended.

I slowly sat up and grinned at Natsu. "I love you." I whispered randomly. He smirked and pulled me close to him.

"I know you do."

"Hey! What about you?"

"Okay, okay. I love you, too."

"I know you do."

Natsu kissed my forehead and replied, "You little…"

I kissed the tip of his nose, "I know, I'm amazing."

Natsu kissed my nose back, "You know it's rude to interrupt."

I then connected our lips in an affectionate manner, "Yeah, I'm just evil like that."

Natsu repeated back, "God, I love you."

Natsu held me in his arms, sending a wave of security over me. I felt at peace… finally. I felt Natsu's soft, warm breaths rolling over my hair. His warmth surrounded me like a giant blanket. My heart skipped as I smiled and nuzzled into his smooth shirt. I found… _love_.

In the days following, I was checked out of the hospital. They found I had no permanent damage to my head, which is a miracle. I attested to the crimes of my father even though, deep down, I felt sad that he went off to jail. Yes, he did hurt me and abuse me, but he's still my father.

With no one back at home and no other family, Andy and I moved in with Natsu. We've never been happier. Andy and Natsu get along great. Natsu knows just what to say to Andy, and they could play for hours if I let them. Natsu helped me through any post stress I went through. Every nightmare, thought, or memory, Natsu was there to talk me through it. Each time, my feelings for him only grew. There's no way I could repay him for what he has done for me, and I don't think I will ever be able to.

 **The End**


	14. Author's Note: New Sequel!

**A/N: Hello! I made a sequel to this fanfic. I'm super excited to really get started on it and I have posted the first chapter already. It's called** ** _The Truth Behind My Past_** **. I believe this fanfic is going to be really fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you all so much!**

 **-Beth (◕‿◕✿)**


End file.
